


Not Again

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And it ain't ending soon, Angst, Attempted Murder, Buckle up people, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer whump, One Shot, Pain, Poor Chloe, Poor Trixie, Spin-Off, Things ain't looking good for our devil boy, This series is still going on for a very long time, Which means there's no end to this painful rollercoaster ride, more pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Chloe and Trixie soon find Lucifer at a familiar spot but what was supposed to be a happy reunion turns into a tale of death and murder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there people! So, I know all of you can't wait for our lovely family to be reunited and make up after that last one-shot. Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but that ain't happening. Y'all thought this was going to be a cheery, happy reunion well you thought wrong. It's only going to get worse from here and you'll be left wondering what the heck just happened and leaving me 'how dare you' comments.
> 
> I know. I know. I can be real evil at times.

Chloe had searched high and low for Lucifer but to no avail. That is until she got a tip from Amenadiel.

“He might be at our little brother’s grave.” The angel had told her hesitantly over the phone. “Here’s the address.”

She and Trixie had reached the given address in record time. They walked through the forest looking out for any signs of Lucifer hoping that he was here. They then came upon a large tree in the middle of a clearing and there under it was Lucifer. 

“Lucifer!” Trixie cried out happily and quickly bounced over to his side despite her mother’s loud protests to wait up.

“Trixie! Wait!” She dashes over skidding to a stop when Trixie suddenly did.

“Trixie?” She looks over at her daughter to see fear clear on her face then turns to Lucifer who still remained deathly still on his side.

Concern creeping up her spine, she slowly makes her way over to his side, hoping to not scare him. That concern however was unwarranted when she noticed how pale Lucifer was.

Quickly but gently rolling him onto his side, fear gripped Chloe’s heart when she felt how cold he was through the layers of clothing and the deathly pallor of his skin, not to mention how stiff he was, no doubt to the now freezing nights of LA after being out here for goodness knows how long. He practically looked like a corpse if not for his chest barely rising and falling.

But what terrified her the most was the deep purple bruises around his neck.

Taking in deep calm breathes, Chloe immediately went into detective mode and began checking his pulse barely trying to keep her panic under. His weak, irregular pulse didn’t help soothe her worries.

She searched his pockets, rummaging for his medication, and found it in his pant pocket only for dismay and dread to fill her when she saw the container still full.

 _“Please. Please no. What happened to you, Lucifer?”_ Chloe thought, her panic rising even more with each passing second.

“Mommy, is Lucifer okay?” Trixie asked quietly, fear tinging her small voice. She had never wished to see her friend so still and lifeless and seeing him like this only brought out her fears and worries that he was going to leave her and her mother. And this time, he might leave them for good. The very thought terrified her and Trixie immediately latched onto her mother's clothes, crying and pleading to her to help her dear friend. 

“Mommy, please help Lucifer! Please help him!” She cried frantically.

Her daughter’s loud cries knocked her out of her panicked reverie and Chloe turns around to give Trixie a comforting hug. “Mommy’s going to help Lucifer, monkey. He’s going to be okay.” She said, her words sounding more like a measure of self-reassurance.

He had to be okay. She didn’t dare think of a life without Lucifer in it. She just couldn’t.

Pulling away, Chloe immediately searches for any evidence that Lucifer might have done this to himself with a sinking heart while quickly phoning Maze to get to Uriel’s grave site as soon as possible.

She searched the scene for any evidence that Lucifer might have tried to harm himself only to find nothing and that struck her harder than when she learned he had nearly killed himself.

She searched not once, not twice but three times, trying to reassure herself that her eyes were only playing tricks, hoping that it was just a cruel prank from the universe but it all led to the same conclusion.

A conclusion she wished wasn’t true.

The lack of a rope or anything that could be used as a cord to explain for the bruising around his neck and the medication still full in its container led Chloe to conclude the worst possible theory.

Somebody had tried to murder Lucifer and nearly succeeded.


End file.
